(1) Field of the Invention
At least one embodiment relates generally to a method and apparatus for a loudspeaker assembly and more particularly to such a method and apparatus that may be installed, for example, in a surface, such as a ceiling.
(2) Description of the Related Art
As loudspeakers are transducers that convert electrical energy to mechanical energy, loudspeaker assemblies are typically designed to satisfy physical constraints, including electrical and mechanical constraints. The degree to which such constraints are satisfied can affect the acoustic performance of the loudspeaker assemblies. When loudspeaker assemblies are installed in a surface, such as a ceiling, it is preferable for the installed loudspeaker assemblies to maintain properties desired of the surface, such as strength, fire resistance, seismic stability, and aesthetics.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,944,312, issued to Mason et al., describes a lightweight fully assembled loudspeaker enclosure that includes a rear baffle having a peripheral edge, a grill that is crimped around the peripheral edge of the rear baffle, and a sound-baffle sheet disposed between the rear baffle and the grill, the sound-baffle sheet having an opening for placement of a loudspeaker. The sound-baffle sheet is described as preferably being made of vinyl or thin MYLAR, and is said to act to prevent sound waves from reentering the loudspeaker.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,120,269, issued to Lowell et al., describes a lay-in tile type system for supporting loudspeakers in a new or existing suspended ceiling, which is further described as including a perforated base section providing maximum free air space. The system is described as having a plate that provides a solid surface for installation of one or more loudspeakers, with a back box optionally mounted over the loudspeaker and secured by nuts.
Prior art systems are not described as satisfying physical constraints, including defining a three dimensional loudspeaker frame structure and providing enhanced acoustic impedance matching, while also being capable of maintaining desired properties, such as strength, fire resistance, seismic stability, and aesthetics.
Furthermore, sound field patterns provided by prior art systems have been less than ideal. The sound pressure levels have varied greatly at various locations relative to loudspeaker systems, which has resulted in variations in perceived sound intensity for listeners at different locations relative to a loudspeaker system as well as for a listener moving with respect to the loudspeaker system. Thus, a method and apparatus for providing a loudspeaker assembly that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art is needed.